


Sucks to be Powerless

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bi Liz, Bi Maria, F/M, M/M, bi Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: This isnt about everyone being bi i just think they could beFrom Isobel, Liz, and Michael's povTw because how Isobel copes from the sexual/mental abuse especially nowSet after latest episode





	1. Chapter 1

Isobel wanted to believe she was strong, especially now. She didn't always feel that way. 

People liked to believe she was capable of everything, that she had everything. But that wasnt always true. 

 

Sometimes she lied awake at night, petrified. Now that she had some clarity on what happened all those years, the memories she tried so hard to shut out were coming back

She was just 14. 

He was so old. 

She couldn't stop him. She just froze, terrified, even while she screamed. 

She was an alien but the physical and mental pain was excruciating as it would be for any human. 

 

Early on she blamed herself for not being able to stop him with her powers or just anything. But she was just 14. 

She had finally grown to accept it wasnt her fault. 

 

Max and Michael always pledged to protect her. She had grown so use to always protecting herself, and them as much. 

 

Before she knew the truth about Noah, she thought he was the only person she didnt have to have her guard up around or worry about. He probably knew that too.

 

So it was especially horrifying, hearing him describe the joy he took in using her body, using her mind all these years 

And the joy he got from the most terrifying moment of her life

 

Here she was, powerless again. 

It was, as painful as it sounds. 

But days after they tied Noah up and Liz helped her, she remembered herself again. 

 

She would be damned if she let anyone make her feel that way again. Not even her miserable monster of a husband. 

 

She had survived this long. She wasnt always nice to everyone. She made mistakes along the way. But she was here. 

And this time she finally had her full self to rely on. 

 

Noah said he would always protect her, that that was the truth. 

 

Fuck that. 

 

She was Isobel Evans. She had herself, and she would protect that, for the rest of her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz's pov

Liz was working her last week at the diner before deciding whether or not to follow Dr. Aliva with their research. 

She was wearing the diner get up; the short green dress and antenas. They wouldnt open for an hour but she liked sitting at the bar before everyone got there, smelling the coffee and seeing the sun rise over the town through the windows. 

 

Today wasnt as peaceful. Her leg was still shaking from the night before with the gala, and the Noah..everything. 

 

She had looked her sister's killer in the eyes, after all these years. 

He terrified her and for that minute had control of her body. She wondered if she screamed and shivered like Rosa did before she died. It was a horrible feeling. 

 

But then she did it. She punched her sisters killer in the face! Finally

"Sucks to be powerless, doesnt it?" She had said

She sounded so much like Rosa

 

She had finally gotten some of that night back. He wouldnt win this time. 

 

With these thoughts, a tear laying in her eye, leg shaking and a small tired smile forming at her lips, the door jingled open to Max greeting

"Thought you might want some company"

 

She jumped at the sudden sound swiveling around to him. 

He put his hands up

"Hey Liz..its okay its just me" 

He slowly went and sat down on the stool next to her. 

She let herself breathe, relieved. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her and she smiled sadly, taking his arm in both hands and leaning on his shoulder. 

 

He smiled slightly too, and let her trap his arm in her embrace. 

His arm naturally layed over her leg, and his hand wrapped itself over her bare knee. He rubbed calm circles into her skin the whole time they sat there, until her breathing finally relaxed and she could look at him. 

It was such a pure gesture. 

He smiled softly down at her asking

"you wanna talk about it?"

She held his hand on her knee

 

"Im just..remembering how..powerless I felt when Rosa died" 

They looked at eachother measuredly with the understanding of that night, him still a bit guilty

He nodded

"And how she must have felt..but then last night i dont know if you saw, but I clocked Noah in the face" 

 

She smiled

He beamed nodding 

"I saw, I was so proud of you. Just wish I could of been there before so you didnt have to" his face fell a bit remembering her frozen

 

She squeezed his hand

"Eh, making Noahs face implode felt pretty good"

They slightly laughed

 

"And I dont feel powerless any more" she concluded

 

 

They hugged as the sun rose through the windows. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels pov

If Michael was being honest with himself, which was a rare time. 

He envied Liz. 

Not because she didnt have to lie about who she was, or because she hit the jackpot with Max ever since their senior year of high school and didnt have to hide that either. 

He never really gave a shit what people thought, and he loved the time Alex and him had, even if it was in seclusion. 

No, he was envious of her because she had DeLuca. She had Maria all these years. They had their "girl chats" and stayed up late laughing and leaned on eachother physically and emotionally. 

He was still figuring out how he felt about Maria. He knew he cared about her. He liked taking care of her and how they felt together. But when it came to Liz it always reminded him how he always wanted a friend like that. 

A close friend, someone besides his siblings that knew everything, knew him not just about the alien stuff but someone to rant with, and ramble to. Someone that would hold him accountable for his shit, again not his siblings. 

People in Roswell are right to assume he was mostly a loner. But when he was a kid, circling through foster homes and hitch hiking with bikers, he actually made some friends. I dont know if youve noticed, but his personality is pretty irresistible 

*michael hair flip*

 

Ofcourse they could never last, but they were there. Someone else who understood what it was like to have to steal everything you ate, to not notice the feeling of your skin anymore because its so cemented in sand and worn from the stretch in your jeans. 

To get use to all of it. 

 

Ofcourse then Alex was there, telling him he shouldnt have to be use to it and he has a home and now he knows hes an alien and its just too much. 

 

Michael thought all of this the day before he would have to let his mom die, moments after meeting her. 

 

That was going to break him. 

 

But in the mean time. He was standing at the door step of the Wild Pony, staring at his reflection and thinking "yea im not surprised either" before going in to drink and either flirt or feel a connection with anyone. Preferably Maria, at the moment. 

 


End file.
